No me olvides
by Darquewillow
Summary: Hay mil formas de contar mil historias, esta es una de ellas. Y cuando no queda ya nada que perder y cuando uno solo se mueve por donde el viento lo lleva, las casualidades dejan de existir y todo tiene su verdadero propósito. La cosas van y vienen, pero hay otras que duran toda la eternidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no son de mi autoría, todos le pertenecen a S.M. Antes que nada megustaría que supieran que este es el primer fic de Ness y Jake,estoy realmenete emocionada y espero que les agrade, si es asi sería muy lindo que me lo hicieran saber. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo mientras lo escribo.**_

* * *

_** "El tiempo de alejarme me lastima una vez mas, **_  
_** abrazame un rato **_  
_** que no quiero enterarme que esta noche va a pasar **_  
_** quiero hacer un pacto." Abel Pintos.**_

Capítulo uno.

Muchos ojos se mostraron desorbitados y el silencio sepulcral reinó en toda la sala.

La manada se encontraba en total desacuerdo pero la estupefacción no dejaba que nadie pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna. Ni en contra, ni a favor.

-Como mierda llegaron a tomar la peor decisión para todo este maldito pueblo!

-Leah! Podrías ser más respetuosa!-Gritó Sam al ver como ella se refería así con los ancianos.

-Respeto?! Acaso alguien nos respetó cuando tomaron esa decisión!-Jacob se levantó completamente enfurecido.-Se cagaron totalmente en nosotros, porque ahora los tendríamos que respetar?-Su lenguaje corporal demostraba que le importaba poco y nada que Sam fuera el alfa, no enfrentaría como desde el primer día en que él se unió a la manada.

-Jacob, no jodas.-Le susurró Embry mientras que lo intentaba detener para evitar que el enfrentamiento se fuera de las manos y todo terminara muy mal…otra vez.

El alfa iba a defender su punto pero el anciano Ateara habló antes, logrando que todos callaran.

-Fue un acuerdo que tomamos entre nosotros, no porque no consideráramos su punto de vista, es que tan solo obsérvense ahora.-Los señaló a todos.-Como podrían saber cual sería la mejor solución si solo de sus instintos se valen?-Algunos relajaron sus gestos, otros simplemente enfurecieron un poco más.-Tal vez, dentro de un tiempo todos comprendan que a largo plazo esta, fue la mejor solución.

Otro griterío se armo en la sala, esta vez no eran solo Jacob y Leah los que alborotaban eran muchos más. Completamente disconformes.

-SILENCIO!-Gritó Billy entrando en la sala empujado por Emily.-Ellos acaban de llamar están llegando.-Informó mientras le indicaba a la mujer donde tenía que estar él, no podía negar que las miradas casi le podrían hacer explotar la cabeza pero tenía que mantenerse en una posición decidida.-Ya es tarde para que todos se peleen, ya se va a hacer lo acordado, les guste o no. Tarde o temprano nos lo agradecerán y al que no le agrada, la puerta se encuentra ahí, está en toda la libertad de marcharse nadie lo va a evitar.

Todos volvieron a callarse y a mirarse de forma inquisitoria.

Fueron los segundos más largos en las vidas de todos, hasta que el ruido de un auto los alertó a todos.  
Ellos ya estaban ahí.

Aún no se los podían oler, pero los instintos les indicaban que las peores cosas estaban en su territorio. Algo que en milenios no había ocurrido.

Las puertas del auto se abrieron con mucha rapidez y en cuestión se segundos se cerraron. El olor invadió todo el hogar, era bastante fuerte, olía a dulce y a muerto. Muchos mostraron en un claro gesto su disgusto.

-El que ataque será desterrado.-Fue lo último que el Alfa dijo antes de que la puerta sonara bajo unos leves golpes.

Fue Sam el que se dirigió a la puerta y abrió. Delante de él, la pareja con una pequeña en brazos.

La misma escondía su rostro en el cuello de su madre, la misma parecía solo tener dos años.

El macho mostraba un claro disgusto en su rostro, seguramente no estaba muy alegre de hacer eso.

Y la hembra…simplemente parecía ausente, pero sus brazos se cerraban con fuerza alrededor de la criatura.

Ambos pasaron ante el gesto que Sam les hizo y tomaron asiento donde Ateara anciano les indicó.  
Los dos vampiros expelían elegancia y educación.

-Rompieron las reglas, no informaron el aumento de su manada.-Habló Paul con un gesto seco y agrio.

-Calláte Paul.-Lo retó su mujer mientras le daba un codazo.

La habitación quedó nuevamente en silencio.

-Eso lo sabemos y pedimos disculpas, simplemente estábamos tratando de que las cosas se llevaran con la mayor discreción posible.-Habló el macho mientas asentía y parecía cavilar en como seguiría hablando.-No contábamos con que esto se llevara a cabo de esta forma, tampoco esperábamos pasar mucho tiempo más acá.

-Parece que no esperaban muchas cosas.-Habló Jacob siendo callado por la mordaz mirada de su padre.

-Créanlo o no, no esperábamos que nadie se enterara de su nacimiento.-Habló nuevamente.-Pero como sabrán o no, cada clan responde a uno superior y en este caso el nuestro…no es de las mejores cosas de las que uno puede hablar.-Dijo con parcimonia y como si él no estuviera en mitad de todo ese problema.- No pensamos que el nacimiento de mi hija se pudiera dar en mis condiciones, pero ocurrió y verdaderamente estaría en completo desacuerdo que ellos conocieran esa información…-Guardó silencio unos segundos.-quien sabe que podrían hacerle.

Todos parecían muy atentos ante el relato, algunos hasta habían olvidado que el lugar apestaba a vampiro. Pero algunos, como Jacob, se preguntaban como mierda un vampiro podía embarazar a otro.  
Estaban muertos. Eso era ridículo.

-El problema es que comenzaron a levantar sospechas contra nosotros, de por si nuestra historia familiar y cada miembro de ella siempre interesó a nuestros líderes, esta vez nos dijeron que nos querían un tiempo allá. Hace mucho tiempo que venimos negando la invitación pero esta vez, nos amenazaron de forma particular, ellos vendrían si nosotros no íbamos.-El vampiro macho apretó sus sienes mostrándose incómodo.-La concebimos cuado ella era humana, ahora estamos muertos, es imposible que se embarace.-Aclaró exasperado. Pareció aclarar muchas dudas.-Nosotros entendimos entonces, que ese hecho nos llevaría a que, irremediablemente supieran de su existencia… y el problema que se generaría no solo golpearía a nuestra familia, si no que a su vez se verían amenazados ustedes también. Proclamarían este terreno como suyo y no solo que la población de nuestra raza aumentaría sin control haciendo que la suya reaccione como debe ser, si no que al mismo tiempo sería olvidado el tratado. Obligándolos a ustedes a, nuevamente pelear por sus tierras. Que no es por ofenderlos, pero saldrían perdiendo. Nosotros también vamos a perder si no atacamos con inteligencia, y es por eso que hoy estamos acá.

Los ancianos asintieron ante lo que él habló, ya que sabían de el argumento. Él solo estaba contando a los desinformados.

-Mi nombre es Edward, ella es Bella mi esposa y ella es Reneesme, mi hija.-Habló mientras los presentaba.

La mujer simplemente asintió. La niña aun no salía de su escondite.

-Y estamos acá para pedirles que en nuestro tiempo de ausencia…cuiden de ella.

Muchos se quedaron pasmados, otros se removieron en sus lugares, otros negaron en completo desacuerdo. Los ancianos y Sam, asintieron.

-Si lo vemos como un plan de canje es un favor por otro. Estaríamos asegurando el bien estar de toda la reserva, que puedan extender su territorio a Forks en nuestra ausencia a cambio de que cuiden de mi pequeña.-Por unos sonó mortificado, pero con rapidez se recompuso. Bella apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula y acariciaba la espalda de la niña la cual se aferraba a su madre.

-El acuerdo ya fue aceptado, por eso no deben preocuparse.-Les aseguró Billy.

-Ya lo sabemos y contamos con que nuestra hija quedará en buenas manos.-Edward habló con dificultad.

El silenció reinó nuevamente en la sala y recién ahí los lobos pudieron escuchar el latido de la nena, era veloz a diferencia de la mayoría de los humanos.

-Simplemente, antes de irnos-Tomó la palabra Bella.-me gustaría saber con quien va a quedarse ella.

Muchos se miraron.

-Ella se va a quedar en casa, acá.-Billy habló con seguridad, y Jacob sintió la ira subir por su cuerpo. Como podía estar haciendo esto.

-Yo lo voy a ayudar a cuidarla.-Emily agregó con una sonrisa apenada.

La mujer asintió.

-Ella es híbrida, por lo que puede ser alimentada de dos formas, mayormente tratamos de que coma comida humana pero tal vez dentro de un mes necesite como máximo dos o tres dosis de sangre…-Comenzó a informarle.- En ese caso, preferimos que se dirijan a esta dirección, es en Port Angels, allí les darán las bolsitas, no sabe cazar aún y tememos que si lo hace alguien salga herido. Si llega a sentirse mal, tienen que dirigirse ahí mismo, allí pregunten por Bob, el es un doctor amigo de la familia que los ayudará ante cualquier problema y duda.

Ambos asintieron mientras recibían la información.

-Al ser hibrida crece de una forma irregular y no sabemos aún cuando se detendrá pero esto recién comienza, apenas y nació hace unos meses. No habla, pero se sabe comunicar, así que eso no es problema.-Bella explicó pero se notaba que buscaba excusas para hacer más largo ese momento.

El teléfono de Edward sonó y miró a su mujer. Bella asintió y caminó hasta donde estaba Emily. La misma se acercó.

-Ren…-La llamó su madre mientras tironeaba un poco de ella.-ya es tiempo…me prometiste que ibas a ser una nena buena y..-La voz de la mujer se quebró.-y te ibas a portar bien con ellos.

La nena negó mientras se aferraba un poco más a su madre.

-Vamos nena, no va a ser por mucho tiempo.-Le aseguró su padre mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y depositaba un dulce beso en la coronilla de la pequeña pelirroja.

Reneesme negó nuevamente.

-No lo hagas más difícil.-Le rogó Bella.

Su padre le hizo un gesto a Sam para que se acercara.

-Agarrala, es escurridiza y difícil de atrapar.-Le informó mientras que comenzaban a separarla de ellos.

La nena el verse fuera de su escondite y al ver a sus padres que le informaban que ya era el tiempo, comenzó a llorar desesperada, con gritos que desgarraban su garganta, lloraba pidiendo por ellos dos, porque no se alejaran de ella, lloraba porque no los volvería a ver, ellos la olvidarían. Pateaba y golpeaba al sujeto que la sostenía.

La estaban dejando. Sus padres la dejaban con desconocidos, no podían dejarla, lloraba con más fuerza y una mujer se acercó a ella a calmarla pero la golpeó, gritaba, gritaba que muchos se aturdieron.

-Vallamos yendo.-Le dijo Edward mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse entero. Bella asintió mientras sollozaba sin lágrimas.

Él la guió hacia la puerta, con los gritos de su pequeña de fondo.

Billy los acompañó hasta el porche.

-Cuidala, te lo ruego.-Le pidió Bella con el rostro desfigurado por la tristeza.

-No se preocupen, en mejores manos, no la dejaron.-Les aseguró él.

El auto se alejó, el cielo se oscureció más, los gritos de Reneesme me cesaron hasta que calló dormida.

Y el tiempo comenzó a pasar. 

* * *

**_Bueno gente linda espero que les guste el piloto de este fic, me encantaría saber si es de ese modo dejandome una firmita o si mejor me dedico a otra cosa, como a tejer. _**

**_Desde ya muchas gracias por dedicarme unos minutos._**

**_Besos._**

**_L._**


	2. Di mi nombre

Capítulo dos: Di mi nombre.

"My dear old friend

Take me for a spin

Two wolves in the dark

Running in the wind."

-Of monsters and men.

Jacob abrió los ojos con dificultad, sintiendo la pesadez de una noche de fiesta. El cuarto olía a humo, alcohol y sexo.

Respiró hondo mientras pasaba su mano por la frente transpirada, notó que el lugar se mantenía en penumbras pero, que, entre esas cortinas de plástico el sol trataba de colarse sin mu éxito.

Lentamente se sentó, sintiendo como el mundo le daba vueltas, había tomado como para matar a un caballo. Rascó su torso denudo y trató de fijar la vista en el suelo, su ropa estaba desparramada por todo el lugar. Tomó su pantalón que fue lo primero que pudo distinguir y se lo calzó con bastante dificultad.

Verdaderamente no recordaba nada de aquella noche, pero no era tan imbécil como para no suponerlo.

Se dio vuelta enfrentando la cama y allí había una mujer completamente desnuda que aparentaba estar medio muerta por la borrachera que tenía encima. Caminó tambaleándose sobre la alfombra para llegar frente al enorme ventanal; lentamente corrió la cortina y la luz lo cegó, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos hasta que estos se acostumbraran a la claridad.

-Nueve años después-

El ventanal daba al gran y descontrolado movimiento de la cuidad, no estaba muy seguro de que hora era, pero desde el piso en el que estaba se podía contemplar perfectamente el infierno que era la calle, suspiró y pasó de nuevo su mano por la frente, apoyando esta sobre el grueso vidrio.

Se sentía el calor del día con cada rayo de sol que acariciaba su morena piel.

Por suerte no tenía que asistir al trabajo sino, seguramente, lo echarían a patadas.

Se sonrió al imaginar cómo su jefe le gritaría, mientras que su cara y orejas se ponían coloradas.

El celular comenzó a sonarle, pero no encontraba donde lo había guardado y el hecho de tardar en atender no se debía que tardara en ubicarlo, sino más bien por tomarse su tiempo hasta dirigirse donde estaba el aparato.

Su oído súper fino no le faltaba aunque hacía un tiempo que no se transformaba.

En San Francisco no necesitaba una manada, no necesitaba ser hombre lobo.

Sacó el celular del bolsillo de su campera y se vio realmente sorprendido al saber que era Rebecca, su hermana, la que lo llamaba. Estaba más que seguro que la muy perra necesitaba algo, nunca se preocupaba por su paradero…solía no cumplir muy bien su rol como hermana mayor. Por ello dejó que ella llamara cuatro veces más y notando la constante insistencia su ceño se frunció preocupado. Algo raro pasaba.

Atendió.

-Jacob, hijo de puta! Porqué tardas tanto en atender?!-Gritó del otro lado, algo muy común en ella.

-Hola, cómo estás? Hace un mes que no se nada de vos, hermanito.-Habló el moreno con ironía mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

-No seas idiota! Si es por mi puedo pasar un año sin que me importes.-El amor de su hermana le causaba bulimia.-Eso no es el caso Black, tengo que hablar con vos.-Sonó apagada.

-Qué pasó?-Preguntó dudoso, no estaba seguro si quería saber la respuesta.

-Jake…papá se está muriendo.-Pronunció entre susurros.

Nacer para Morir.

Y si el tiempo a veces se le hacía lento y agónico, ahora, en un avión rumbo a la reserva, se volvía la peor tortura y eso se debía a varias cosas.

Hacía nueve años que había abandonado La Push, dejando atrás gran parte de su vida, dejando a tras todo lo que alguna vez había sido él. Marchándose en malos términos con algunos, pero en un estado de total enemistad con su padre, por elegir al monstruo antes que a su propia familia.

La hija de los vampiros causó muchas disputas dentro de la manada, logrando que varios optaran por retirarse como él y todavía le daba rabia el echo de que una criaturita inmunda separara semejante "hermandad".

El moreno solo compartió dos días en su casa, la nena esos días no hizo absolutamente nada, solo lloraba de a momentos. No la toleró. Se fue, porque a ella no se la llevarían.

El viaje hasta Forks fue largo y una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta del hospital calló en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"-Papá se está muriendo, Jake.-Repitió su hermana.-Le detectaron cáncer en la sangre…pero ya no hay nada para hacer.

-Cuanto le queda?-Preguntó el menor con un nudo en la garganta y apretando su mandíbula.

-No están muy seguros pero…

-Ya voy para allá.-Interrumpió a su hermana y cortó el teléfono para iniciar una carrera contra el tiempo."

Lentamente se acercó al mostrador donde había varias recepcionistas.

-Sí, que se le ofrece?-Le preguntó mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

-Billy Black, quisiera saber dónde se encuentra.-Habló con mucha dificultad, la presión en su pecho se incrementaba a cada paso que daba.

La mujer asintió y escribió el nombre en el teclado.

-Habitación 210, segundo piso.-Le informó con eficiencia.

El moreno solo asintió y comenzó a caminar por inercia. No fue capaz de esperar al ascensor y subió dando zancos por las escaleras de emergencias. En segundos llegó al piso, observó para ambos lados y se dirigió al donde al parecer estaban sus hermanas, nueve años, estaban muy cambiadas. Jacob caminó apresurado, no sabía si era de la emoción que le provocaba volverlas a ver.

Rachel que se encontraba hablando, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para notar que aquel hombre que se les estaba acercando era su hermanito.

Nueve años.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a su encuentro fundiéndose ambos en un abrazo con nueve años de ausencia.

Rebecca los observó, su cuñado que estaba a su lado la codeó y fue ahí cuando ella se unió con mucha rapidez a sus hermanos. Los tres otra vez. Se mantuvieron un rato así, era costoso creer que él era el más chico de la familia.

-Mirá como estás!-Exclamó Rachel mientras lo contemplaba con ojos llorosos, tenía sus pequeñas manos a cada lado de las mejillas de él.-Porqué sos tan lindo, hijo de puta?

-No es mi culpa que ustedes sean tan feas.-Les dijo volviendo a abrazarla.

-Yo soy hermosa!-Se quejó Rebecca que tenía la cara hundida en el pecho de Jake, para que nadie notara sus lágrimas.

Los tres se rieron sin ganas.

-Billy?-Preguntó él mientras respiraba hondo.

-Hace un rato estaba despierto, pero se cansó rápido y esta dormido pero dentro de un rato lo van a despertar para que meriende.-Le informó su hermana largando un suspiro.

-Esto va a ser difícil.-Le aseguró Rebecca y Jacob solo pudo asentir.

-Desde cuando están acá?

-Ayer lo internaron, desde ese momento.-Esta vez habló Paul, el marido de Rachel. Su ex compañero de manada.-Hola Jacob cuanto tiempo.

-Hola Paul.-Jacob estrechó la mano del mayor.

-Qué cambio! Te vez más adulto.-Reconoció.

-Hace un tiempo que no me transformo…ya sabés…

-Te entiendo, te sienta bien el estirón ya no tenés cara de nena marica.-Se burló.

-Gracias Paul.-Dijo con fastidio.

-De nada, hermano.

Black se dio vuelta y miró a sus hermanas.

-Vallan a descansar, yo me quedo hasta que sea necesario.-Les aseguró.

No se quejaron, los tres estaban destruidos y después de un par de vueltas indecisas se marcharon para ir a descansar.

Jacob tomó asiento mientras comenzaba a realizar llamados respectivos, ya que se había ido de San Francisco sin previo aviso.

Luego de un rato largo en silencio, tal vez fueron horas o minutos, no estaba muy seguro de eso. El piso estaba en completo silencio cuando comenzó a escuchar los pasos apresurados de alguien y notó que había cerrado sus ojos ya que los abrió para ver quién era. Una chica venía caminando recto, llevaba puesta una camisa que evidentemente era de su trabajo era roja y azul parecía de un supermercado de cuarta, al tiempo tenía una gorra a compocé y unos jeans amplios, se notaba que la cara de infeliz era insostenible y caminaba como si en cualquier momento cayera muerta.

Se movió con torpeza y descuidada, abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Billy, mirando para dentro y suspirando al darse cuenta que estaba dormido. Cerró con cuidado y se sentó del otro lado. Se desplomó sobre el asiento, se sacó la gorra. Llevaba el pelo atado en una colita de caballo alta, el color cobre y rojizo caía en una gran y gruesa cascada de bucles.

Jacob no pudo evitar observarla, su rostro era delicado y hermoso, tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo, se notaba que poseía un busto generoso, no era delgada se veía una tierna pancita y era de corta estatura. En breves palabras, era hermosa. Pero la cara le indicaba que a pesar de tener el cuerpo muy desarrollado era bastante pequeña.

Ambos guardaron silencio un rato más. El Black la observaba con disimulo. Se sentía mal por hacerlo mientras el padre estaba en la habitación agonizando.

Parecía una muñeca cansada y quería dejar de mirarla pero algo lo atrapaba.

El celular de la pelirroja sonó y atendió.

-Emily.-Habló, tenía una voz dulce un poco aguda.-Está durmiendo pero las gemelas no estaban cuando llegué.-Le informó.

Jake no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación.

-Disculpá, yo estoy en lugar de ellas.

La chica lo observó levantando la cabeza, su gesto parecía alarmado. Asintió.

-Hay alguien que dice que está en u lugar.-Guardo silencio y escuchó atenta.-Quien sos?-Le preguntó.

-Jacob, decile a Emily que acabo de llegar.

-Dice que se llama…-Pareció caer en la cuenta de algo-…y dice que te conoce.-Se escuchó el grito del otro lado del teléfono y la chica cortó.-Dijo que ahora viene.

-Bueno.-Silencio incómodo.-Como es tu nombre?

-Reneesme, es raro…muy raro.-Dijo algo consternada.

-Vos de donde lo conoces?-Le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado y señalaba la puerta del cuarto.

Reneesme lo miró durante unos segundos con seriedad.

-No creo que eso importe mucho.-Dijo la menor mientras intentaba restarle importancia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que sí, porque conoces a todas las personas que me rodean y, evidentemente, querés mucho a mi papá por eso estás acá.

-Él…-Se quedó en silencio y contempló sus pálidas manos.-Él me crió.

Black la observó durante un rato con las cejas alzadas. No entendía, como era posible. La chica era una adolescente y dudaba tener una hermana no reconocida, era imposible ya que no tenía un aire a su padre, ni rasgos nativos, es más, Europa entera estaría orgullosa de recibirla, sus rasgos eran muy suaves para ser hija de Billy.

Totalmente ajena a algún posible gen de Billy.

Ella lo observó con esos ojos marrones grandes, que la mirara tanto y tardara en reconocerla la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Recordó entonces que tal vez el flequillo era lo que lo despistaba, así que con cuidado sacó el pelo de su cara tirándolo para atrás.

Jake se quedó, frunció su ceño, esa cara la conocía, tenía un vago recuerdo pero no sabía de dónde. Hasta que ese recuerdo lo golpeó. Era ELLA. Nueve años atrás. Pero no entendía como eso era posible, tendría que tener la apariencia de una nena de nueve años.

Porqué era así?!

Porqué tenía ese cuerpo?!

Era muy provocativa para ser la nena de la discordia.

-Vos sos…la nena esa?-Preguntó extrañado sin caer en la cuenta.

-Si…hola, cuanto tiempo.-Dijo ella mientras acomodaba su flequillo y su tono de voz se volvía apagado. Su rostro sonrió con amargura. Ella sabía que él la odiaba.

Jacob asintió ausente mientras que la ira y el odio comenzaba a hervir en su interior, la odiaba por culpa de ella todo en su vida se había ido a la mismísima mierda, la bronca de recordar que por esa estúpida y mal fabricada sanguijuela su padre había preferido que su propio hijo se fuera, simplemente quería ir y golpear alguna pared.

-Ah.-Contestó cortante y guardó un largo silencio.

Reneesme suspiró y se removió en el asiento. Sabía que lo que venía, no tenía buen puerto.

* * *

_**Hola gente muy linda, antes que nada quiero agradecer por los hermosos comentarios y espero que este capìtulo les guste mucho, como a mi . ya saben que cualquier sujerencia, critica tanto constructiva o no me la dejan y yo contenta lo voy a tenr en cuenta.  
**_

_**Querìa contarles por otro lado que no tengo aùn pensado que dìas voy a subir y estoy aprobechando este cap porque arranco a mudarme y no se cuando voy a tener tiempo, prometo compensar el tiempo con un buen proximo cap. Otra cosa era que se me ocurriò que en esta historia de vez en vez, poder hacer pequeños drables (creo que se escribe asì) que tengan que ver con la historia pero que no la modifiquen sino hasta un gran cap.**_

_**De verdad espero que les guste mucho y ya saben una firmita me llena el corazòn, la cabeza de ideas y me forma tiempo para subirles otro ;D**_

_**Besotes**_

_**L.**_


End file.
